


Chemical Reactions - Part 28

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 28 Summary: Barry has a solution and he hasn’t told you. You just have to trust him. Trust the man you love.





	Chemical Reactions - Part 28

You and Barry actually go through the first day of classes as usual. It’s a pretty easy day, going over the syllabus, get-to-know-you games, maybe a pop quiz.

At lunch, you’re surprised to find that you and Barry have the same off period, the same period as Caitlin and Cisco too. You can only imagine how this coincidence would’ve gone down if you were still dating Julian; it’s probably exactly how Caitlin and Cisco expect it to be.

Tension hangs in the air from them as they watch the two of you sit at the same table - several seats apart of course - Barry at one end of the table and you at the other. Skilled in the art of keeping secrets, you and Barry avoid eye contact.

Caitlin sits next to you and Cisco sits next to Barry.

“Is everything okay?” Caitlin asks you, keeping her back turned slightly to the men. You raise your head and smile.

“Yeah. Everything’s great,” you say, your eyes drifting across the table to look at Barry as he looks up for a second. Caitlin and Cisco watch as Barry looks away with a smug smile.

“Ohhh snap,” Cisco laughs.

“But what about…” Caitlin starts to whisper to you but you shake your head.

———————

The Dean is in his office a short time after the school day ends. Barry steps into the administrative office to see if he’s available and his assistant says that he’ll see you in a few minutes.

You’re just sitting on a bench, your hands shifting on the straps to your book bag while Barry is a few feet away, pacing in the hallway and on the phone.

“Yeah? You’re sure?” He comes up to you for a second, miming for a pen and paper, and then walks away with it again. “That would work. Yeah, awesome. Thanks, Joe. I really appreciate it. Yeah I’ll see you dinner this weekend.”

Your ears perk up at the mention of Barry’s father. You hadn’t really thought to ask who he was calling but if you had guessed, you wouldn’t have thought of Joe. Maybe you should have. Joe was Barry’s father, perhaps he needed his advice? You didn’t think Barry was seeking advice at this point though; he seemed to have it all figured out.

“Are you going to let me in on your master plan, Mr. Allen?” you ask under your breath as Barry took his seat next to you. After stashing his phone and whatever notes he’d taken into his pocket, he reaches out to grasp your hand in your lap.

“You’ll see. Promise me, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” you say. You notice the assistant eyeing the two of your from behind her glasses. She gets a short phone call and then bids you to enter Dr. Stein’s office.

You go to release his hand but Barry holds tight. You walk into the office hand-in-hand and Dr. Stein notices immediately. His eyebrows raise and he takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He gestures to the chairs at his desk. The last time you were here, you’d been found out. Your stomach had flipped and your heart had dropped.

“I thought we’d already discussed this,” Dr. Stein begins, taking his own seat. “I thought you’d made a decision.”

“We did, sir,” you respond, your voice wavering.

“And you lied to me,” he assumes.

“No, sir. We did end it but…”

“My ultimatum still stands. But if you’ve continued this affair with deception, then I feel inclined to make the decision for the both of you.” The calm tone of Dr. Stein’s voice betrays no satisfaction. You squeeze Barry’s hand. Are you both about to lose your jobs? Should you speak up? What is Barry thinking? After a pause, Dr. Stein sits up and reaches for the phone. “Very well.”

“Sir, I’d like to tender my resignation.”

Your heart skips a beat. You can’t breathe as you try to reclaim your voice.

“Oh?” The Dean puts down the phone.

“Sir, with all due respect, I love Y/N and I refuse to end our relationship, again.” He releases your hand and you rest it in your lap. Barry pulls an envelope out of his back pocket and places it on the desk in front of him. You feel the urge to speak up, to defend yourself and Barry. _“Speak up, Y/N,” _say, _“No, I’m Spartacus! Fire me!”_ But then you remember Barry’s insistence; you have to trust him.

“I’ve been offered the opportunity to work full-time for CCPD and their crime scene investigation unit. I’d like to accept the position so that Y/N can continue working here. We respect the policy and did our best to agree to your terms but we can’t. If I leave Central City Academy, will Y/N be allowed to maintain her position here?” Barry sits up straight in his chair to indicate the end of his proposal. You’re sure you looked stunned because Dr. Stein seems to be watching you for a reaction. The corner of his mouth tilts up slightly. He takes the envelope and opens it, reading its contents.

“I appreciate that you came prepared,” he says after what seems like minutes of silence. “Miss Y/L/N, are you agreeable to this solution?”

Your mouth hangs open for a second as you look between Barry and the Dean. “I–I mean…” Barry gives you a small nod of encouragement. “Yes sir. If Barry wants to pursue a job in his field of study, I’m not going to stop him.” Your answer surprises even yourself as you process this recent decision. Barry smiles at you; he knew that you’d understand. This was the rational choice, the best choice for the two of you. “I’m sorry we violated the policy though. I’d understand if you wanted my resignation as well.” You flinch as you wait for him to call your bluff.

Dr. Stein leans back in his seat and waves Barry’s letter. “This is sufficient. I’d rather post only one position than two. If you can maintain a professional demeanor for these next two weeks, that would be appreciated.” He rose from his seat and the two of you followed suit. “I accept your resignation, Mr. Allen. We will miss your contribution to the faculty.” He reaches out and shakes Barry’s hand while Barry offers a polite smile, likely fighting back a bigger smile you guess.

“Thank you, sir,” you say, shaking his hand as well.

Stepping out of his office and the administrative office, you’re on edge like a kid on Christmas morning, ready to burst. When you’ve put some distance between you and the office, you breathe a great sigh of relief.

“Oh my god,” you gasp. “I can’t…I can’t believe that just happened.” Barry starts laughing and you slap his shoulder. “You got a job with CCPD?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” You beam at him.

“I wanted to surprise you. Two birds, one stone. Plus I didn’t want to risk you trying to talk me out of quitting.”

“No, no I wouldn’t have done that.” You’re probably lying to yourself. Barry stares you down, reading your mind. “I mean, I don’t think so. I mean…you’re going to actually apply what you teach to the real world. That’s your dream.”

Barry wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him.

_“You’re_ my dream,” he says. You snort at him, disbelieving. “Well, one of them at least. I sometimes dream about eating whatever I want and not getting fat.”

“Hey, me too!” you giggle.

“Or having superpowers, that’s a big dream of mine. I’m only a few lab experiments gone wrong away from that one,” Barry jokes.

You laugh and loop your arms around his neck. “You’re my hero, Barry Allen. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Barry lifts your chin to look up at him and kisses you sweetly. It’s after school hours. There’s no risk, right?

Until you hear a burst of whispers.

“Oh my god!”

“Did you see that?”

“Turn around and look!”

“No way!”

You pull back and look around to see the cheerleaders and another after school club meeting in the hallway. All eyes are on you. Their fingers are typing as the rumor mill starts spinning, churning out the truth for once.

“It’s true love! We called it! Miss Y/L/N and Mr. Allen are totally a thing! Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck through me with this series! It took forever, I know, and part of me is disappointed in that but really I’m happy that I finished it. It’s kinda like the first draft of a book. That stuff takes forever too right!? And I really have enjoyed this story! I want to rewrite this into an original book actually too! The epilogue will be sweet too! please please please let me know what you think!


End file.
